suatu hari, pada musim panas yang lalu
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: kali ini, kau tahu dengan milik siapa takdirmu bersinggungan. #SHDL2018 [Tema Terikat]


**Disklaimer** : _Naruto_ merupakan properti sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

[kover wajib SHDL karya shaarance]

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

[dipersembahkan untuk _event_ #SHDL2018]

Tema: _looking for my heart_

* * *

Kau bukan orang yang religius, sama sekali bukan, tetapi hari itu, ketika panas matahari membakar sepanjang punggungmu (dan apa yang bisa kaulakukan selain menyumpah serapah adalah berharap akan datangnya hujan—atau badai saja juga terserah, tidak peduli. Itu permintaan konyol dan tolol sebab kaulesakkan di antara sumpah serapah, tapi siapa peduli, panas itu telah melumerkan otakmu), kau yakin betul bahwa Tuhan baru saja memelintir takdir hidupmu.

Ya, Tuhan _yang itu,_ yang selama ini entah ada di mana, tiba-tiba memperhatikanmu, memberikanmu kejutan, dan ya, ya, yang seperti itu memang _hanya_ Tuhan yang bisa melakukannya, 'kan?

Satu sekon. Hanya satu sekon saja kedua pasang mata bertumbukan. Kau jatuh, tenggelam, mencapai dasar, tiada bisa kembali, kehilangan napas, kau—

Ada senyum terulas. Samar, kecil, hilang sama cepat dengan datangnya, lalu kontak mata terputus. Perempuan itu kembali melanjutkan langkah setelah memberi satu anggukan kepala.

—justru benar-benar dilanda _badai yang sama sekali lain._

Ketololan menguasaimu. Kau tergugu di tempatmu berdiri, sumpah serapah macet di tenggorokan, otakmu di dalam kepala sana lumer sempurna, dan kau, kau, kehilangan jejak atas pikiranmu sendiri. Sungguh konyol.

Oh, itu belum seberapa konyol sebab kau sibuk mencari-cari perempuan tadi; yang memiliki rambut panjang; hitam seperti arang, tetapi silau di bawah guyuran sinar matahari; matanya yang seakan hampir-hampir ungu; senyumnya, yang seumpama hanya menarik sudutnya saja, dan, dan, dan—sial, kau kehilangan jejaknya.

Tuhan memelintir takdirmu kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah, Tuhan memang sangat senang bermain-main dengan takdir manusia, benar?

Kau bosan dengan kalimat begituan, hah, tapi sebentar—oh, kau hampir lupa. Perempuan itu!

Itu adalah hari yang ugh, membosankan. Kau duduk sendirian di dalam kafe, katanya Naruto mau datang, mau membahas sesuatu soal tugas kuliah atau apa katanya? Anak itu justru belum datang—sama sekali belum, dasar sialan! Kau bahkan harus rela ditatap pegawai kafe karena terlalu lama diam di sana, hanya memesan cokelat panas, dan sial, perempuan itu!

Perempuan itu; yang berambut hitam panjang, beriris mata hampir-hampir ungu, yang mengulas senyum begitu tipis, benar, itu perempuan dari musim panas yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja melintas, tanpa aba-aba, dan kau, yang kebetulan menatap terus ke arah luar supaya bisa lihat kapan Naruto datang (jadi kau bisa bersiap-siap menghujat), justru melihat perempuan itu.

Kau tidak tahu apa yang menuntunmu untuk segera bangkit, menciptakan bunyi derit kursi berisik, meninggalkan beberapa tip supaya pegawai kafe tidak berwajah cemberut, dan segera berlari keluar. Jejalanan penuh sesak oleh para manusia.

Kau kehilangan jejak. Lagi. Sialan.

 _Sialan._

"Sasuke?"

Sialan, kau mengulangi makian dalam diam. Naruto datang dengan wajah tanpa setitik pun menampilkan dosa. Kau memberikan dengusan, lalu berbalik arah. Naruto mengikutimu dengan pertanyaan yang membuat telingamu bising.

Kau hanya ingin perempuan itu; mengajak berkenalan, barangkali atau entah, tidak tahu. Kau _hanya_ merasa adalah hal yang penting untuk bisa bertukar obrolan.

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Hinata Hyuuga.

Wow, kau merasa perlu berbangga diri sebab pada akhirnya kau mampu menjabat tangannya, mendengarkan bagaimana perempuan itu mengucap namanya dengan lirih, melihat bagaimana senyum terbentuk sempurna pada bibir yang merah dadu, dan menangkap sepasang mata dengan iris hampir-hampir ungu _benar-benar bertumbukan dengan matamu sendiri._

Perempuan itu, Hinata, adalah perempuan yang menjungkirbalikkan dunia dan memelintir takdirmu sedemikian rupa.

Saat itu hanyalah hari hujan yang dingin, seolah beku, dan kau berjalan di antara tumpahan air dari langit dengan pikiran penuh. Di dalam kepalamu hanya ada sampah, sampah, dan sampah.

Ya, saat itulah kau menemukan perempuan itu lagi. Berdiri diam di serambi toko yang telah tutup. Diam, terpaku dengan kedua lengan memeluk tubuh sendiri.

Kau mendekatinya, merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana bekerja gila-gilaan.

Ia mengingatmu. Barangkali sejelas bagaimana kau mengingatnya juga.

Sasuke Uchiha. Kau mengucap namamu sendiri, licin seperti air hujan yang tumpah itu.

Sasuke Uchiha. Kau mendapati betapa kau menyukai bagaimana ia mengulang namamu dengan begitu lirih seperti ketika ia mengucap namanya sendiri.

Kau juga, entah bagaimana, disadarkan bahwa seluruh sampah dalam kepalamu luruh, barangkali telah jatuh dan terguyur aliran hujan, terbawa jauh, jauh, sampai hilang di lautan nanti. Barangkali begitu, entah, tidak peduli.

Kau ingat malam itu kau melipat payungmu; kau temani dia di sana sebab jemputan segera datang, Hinata bilang begitu; dan hujan turun, jatuh tanpa kira, dan perlu waktu lebih dari sekadar lama untuk menghilang.

Malam itu kau tidak banyak bicara. Dia juga.

Ya, tapi kau berhasil mengumpulkan informasi; Hinata Hyuuga adalah mahasiswa sastra, pencinta buku-buku klasik, mengagumi Shakespeare, suka makan es krim saat musim panas, suka jalan-jalan ke perpustakaan kota, dan oh, sepertinya itu lebih cocok disebut dengan banyak bicara, ya?

Mau bagaimana lagi, rasanya tidak cukup. Kau merasa itu sebentar sekali.

Kau berhasil mengumpulkan informasi soal Hinata dan sebelum perempuan itu pergi bersama mobil jemputan, kau memanggil namanya, menawarkan senyum, dan _menawarkan pertemuan lain._

Hinata menyetujuinya. Lengkap dengan senyum itu, yang terbentuk sempurna, yang tertahan lama di bibirnya, dan namamu yang diucap dengan anggukan kepala.

Takdirmu baru saja dipelintir lagi.

 **.**

 _Suka cokelat? Aku tahu kedai es krim yang enak._

 **.**

Itu bukan musim panas; hujan justru sedang mengamuk di luar sana.

Dingin. Senja itu hanya ada dingin, seperti beku, tapi siapa peduli soal cuaca di luar sana? Toh kau punya es krim cokelat yang sama dinginnya dengan hujan, tapi tidak berarti apa-apa sebab ia ada di hadapan.

 _Oh, kalimat itu bagus juga._

Hinata ada di hadapanmu. Ia membawa buku berjudul _Romeo dan Juliet._ Salah satu karangan dari penulis favoritnya, Shakespeare. Hinata menyendok es krimnya lagi. Kau sudah mendengar ia setuju bahwa es krim cokelat kedai itu memang enak.

Kau tidak membawa apa-apa sebab bagimu, kau memang hanya perlu ini saja, sudah cukup begini saja; ia yang tersenyum sempurna, tapi ada sisa malu di ujung bibir; rambutnya yang hitam seumpama arang, tetapi berkilau dan tampak begitu halus jatuh melewati bahunya; dan matanya yang beriris hampir-hampir ungu sesekali mampir ke dalam pandangan matamu.

Begini saja sudah cukup, _sudah sangat cukup._

Itu bukan musim panas; di luar hujan dan di hadapan adalah es krim cokelat yang hampir leleh.

Sepasang mata dengan iris hampir-hampir ungu itu mampir lagi padamu dan kau menangkapnya, menyimpannya untuk sebentar lagi, hanya sebentar lagi saja.

Di sana kau hanya melihat wajahmu sendiri, membayang sempurna, terpantulkan dengan begitu jelas. Hanya itu, tapi geletar di dalam dadamu sana tidak _hanya itu saja._

 _Itu sesuatu yang lain._

Kau mengerjapkan mata, lalu bertanya apakah ia telah membaca _Hamlet._ Tentu saja Hinata sudah dan tahu-tahu kau tenggelam bersama dunia yang Hinata suka—tidak apa-apa, kau hanya datang untuk menjemput sinar itu dalam matanya, untuk mengingat senyum itu di bibirnya, untuk mendengarkan baik-baik gemuruh kuat di dalam dadamu.

 _Ah, itu dia, benar-benar ada di sana._

 _Jantungnya. Hatinya. Ah, persetan. Apa pun sebutannya._

 _Nama Hinata juga. Barangkali namamu juga di sana, siapa tahu._

Itu bukan musim panas, tapi Hinata secerah ketika pasang mata mereka bertumbukan pada musim panas yang lalu.

Kali ini, kau tahu untuk apa takdirmu dipelintir; juga dengan milik siapa takdirmu disinggungkan.

 **.**

 _Bagaimana dengan perpustakaan kota?_

 _Ada buku yang ingin kupinjam di sana._

 **.**


End file.
